Rollercoaster
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? A Super Junior Fanfic - Eunhyuk/Donghae
1. Gorgeous

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing involving or pertaining to Super Junior. I don't own Super Junior either, sadly.

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

* * *

Leeteuk POV

Hankyung and I watched happily as the two jumped around chasing and bear-hugging each other, toppling around on the ground like little kids. Having met again for the first time in several months, it was the happiest Eunhyuk and Donghae had been since Donghae's departure with Super Junior M to China.

"This reminds me of our little prank on Hyukkie during that Intimate Note filming." I said. "Remember when we left Eunhyuk alone with Heechul in the waiting room? Heechul immediately got up and left so the first thing Eunhyuk did was ask the PD if Donghae was around, and upon confirmation, proceeded to find him. The two of them are just too cute!"

Hankyung laughed lightly but I knew he too felt the same way.

"Of course I remember that. Oh, do you remember that time in Adonis Camp? I think Hyukkie was filming a self camera right? And Donghae persistently requested his company for playing games and going outside with the dog. Those two are so playful together…"

"They have such a gorgeous friendship…"

* * *

The next morning, I was up early with Hankyung again, preparing breakfast. Or rather, Hankyung was making Beijing Fried Rice and I was standing next to him, leaning back against the counter, talking matters over with him.

"I heard Super Junior M made a huge splash in China! Unfortunately, we only managed to see bits and pieces of you on the news, because everyone has been extremely busy."

"You all must have been working really hard. How did everyone else cope here while we were away? You all seem to be in good health. Oh, and we have practice videos and recorded performances. I'll leave them for you in the television cabinet if you'd like."

"That would be great!" There was a short silence as he chopped up a few carrots. "Hey Hannie… yesterday, after having all of Super Junior together for the first time in a while, I feel that as group leaders, we have to work our hardest to keep the members happy and healthy."

He paused for a moment without looking up, and then continued chopping. "Of course. It's a promise."

At that moment, Eunhyuk walked in rubbing his eyes. He seemed so tired and I wondered what was important enough to make him forfeit his few precious hours of extra sleep.

"Good morning…" He yawned sleepily.

"Morning Hyukkie." Hankyung and I responded in unison. "But it's so early, and you look like you could use more rest. Go sleep for a bit more okay? We'll wake you up when it's time to eat."

Hankyung chuckled. "I see you're already fulfilling that promise of ours, Leeteuk-hyung." I grinned at him.

"No better time to start then the present." I declared.

"…Mm… Leeteuk-hyung?" Both Hankyung and I turned towards Eunhyuk, who was still standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking uneasy. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure" I responded as I followed him out. I was sure Hankyung was smiling after us. I could tell why they picked him as the leader of Super Junior M. Apart from being a native Mandarin speaker and a great dancer and singer, he was also very caring.

Eunhyuk lead me over to the couch in the living room. The faint sunlight was streaming in through the windows, serenely lighting up the beige and white furniture throughout the room.

We both sat down and Eunhyuk turned to face me, all traces of sleepiness gone from his face. He was looking down at his hands, nervously fidgeting here and there. The usual Eunhyuk countenance was gone, replaced with behavior likened to that of a stage frightened child who was preparing to perform in five minutes. Suddenly, he looked up at me, straight into my eyes. I could see the doubt building in his deep mahogany pools.

Just as I was about to ask if something was wrong, he spoke.

"I… don't know how you'll react to this…"

I looked at him and smiled encouragingly. "Hyukkie, if you've done something wrong, you can tell me."

"I-it's not that…" His eyes flickered up to mine and then quickly returned to his hands. "I'm just worried… that you might not… accept it…?" He sighed.

"Oh Hyukkie, you're such a close friend and dongsaeng of mine. What on earth could there be about you that I wouldn't accept?" This seemed to give him a bit of reassurance. He steeled his expression and opened his mouth.

"Hyung… I…"

* * *

Author's Note: My first multi-chaptered fic. I'm not good at starting and not ending stories in one shot so... the beginning might seem a bit boring. I suck at writing cliffhangers too, but please, treat it well and try to stay interested? ^^;;; Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 092/100. Gorgeous, WC*


	2. Bubble Baths

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing involving or pertaining to Super Junior. I don't own Super Junior either, sadly.

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

I could see the sunlight behind my closed eyelids. If the sun was out this bright, it must already be quite late. Really, I was so thankful to our manager for giving us the week off. I think that after two months of hard work, sleeping maybe one to two hours a night, all the members needed this week to recuperate.

I rolled over a bit and bumped into something solid and rather warm. I felt a slight smile forming on my face. I had forgotten again. I was so used to sleeping alone for the past few months that I kept forgetting Donghae and the rest of Super Junior M had already come back from China.

As if responding to my touch, Donghae shifted a bit, snuggling into me in his sleep. Whenever we were together, we always took the same room and slept in the same bed. I remember Hankyung describing it once as an "unbelievably cute brotherly relationship".

I slowly opened my eyes and moved my hand up to shake out my hair, messed up from tossing around in last night's sleep. Despite my efforts to move as little as possible, I woke Donghae up as well.

"Mm…" He yawned. "Mornin' Hyuggie…" He said, speech slurred in his half-awakened state. He was always like this, bouncy every possible time of day, the exception being the ten or so minutes post-slumber.

"Morning Hae!" I got up and slowly made my way towards the bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth, Donghae came in, draped himself across my shoulders, and yawned again. The next thing I knew, he was dozing once more, standing up with his arms around me and his head on my shoulder.

Seven minutes later, both of us were in the kitchen sitting around the square table with Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Hankyung, and Shindong, who were just finishing up breakfast. The rest of the members left the dorms a bit earlier to spend the day wandering around the city with each other.

It had been several days since my uneasy conversation with Leeteuk that early morning. For the first time since then, Leeteuk glanced at me with a curious expression on his face. Amazingly, he managed to keep everyone except Hankyung from noticing. Thankfully, Hankyung was considerate enough not to ask, and smart enough to pretend as if everything was normal.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Shindong asked over his now empty bowl of cereal.

"How about going to the amusement park?" Hankyung suggested. There was mutual agreement and everyone quickly got up, cleaning their bowls and utensils off the table.

* * *

The car ride to the park was entirely uneventful, save for Heechul and Kangin verbally attacking each other as they played Dokkaebi Nara Kawi Bawi Bo to pass the time. Once we arrived at the park and stepped out of the car, seven hands, including mine, rose to shield faces from the sun. I could tell that although today would be fun, it would be sweltering hot.

"Maybe we should have gone to a water park…" Heechul mused. Hankyung shrugged and dragged him off towards the one water ride in the vicinity.

"Meet back here in five hours!" Leeteuk called after them. Then he watched as Shindong and Kangin wandered towards the strength games in one of the tents littering the area.

"Teukie-hyung, do you want to come with us?" Donghae asked.

"Sure Donghae, where do you want to go?"

As Donghae turned around and surveyed the park, I noticed Leeteuk observing me carefully with that curious expression on his face, as if to say "Not yet?" I shook my head slightly and smiled at him with a sheepish grin on my face until Donghae uttered an exclamation of pure excitement and grabbed my hand, dragging me off towards the tallest ride in the park. Leeteuk smiled at me understandingly and slowly walked after us.

* * *

Five hours later, everyone was back at the entrance of the amusement park, except Hankyung who, according to Heechul, was in the bathroom. I noticed that Donghae's eyes were traveling around the park, as if searching for something. Finally, he got fed up with waiting and told everyone he was going to find Hankyung.

Six minutes later, both Donghae and Hankyung were walking towards us. Donghae was looking extremely excited for the umpteenth time today, though for what reason, I just couldn't figure out. Hankyung was smiling happily as well.

"What are you guys so happy about?" I asked them curiously. Just as Hankyung opened his mouth to answer, Kangin interrupted him.

"Yah, how long does it take to go to the bathroom?"

"Bathroom?" Hankyung repeated with a puzzled expression on his face. "I wasn't in the bathroom… I was sorting out an issue with the manager of the water ride. Heechul got hit in the face with a water balloon and threw a fit. I needed to apologize." Everyone turned to look at Heechul.

"What?" He demanded. "The balloon left a really large red mark." Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

In the car, I asked Donghae again what he and Hankyung were so happy about on the walk back to the group. He grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

When we reached the dorms, the sun was already below the horizon, but the sky was still a light purple. Shindong, Heechul, and Kangin had already entered the building by the time Hankyung, Leeteuk, and I got out of the car. As we were walking up the path towards the door, Hankyung suddenly stopped, turned around, and grabbed Leeteuk's wrist to get his attention. Since I was right behind them, I stopped also.

"I need to go to the convenience store to buy something. Can the two of you come with me?" We both nodded. As we turned to walk back down the path, Donghae, who had been gathering a few items in the car when we left it, walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Come to the pool in half an hour." He whispered into my ear and then strode quickly towards the dorms.

* * *

After walking around the store for twenty minutes with Hankyung and Leeteuk, we left empty handed. It turned out that what he was looking for wasn't normally found in a convenience store. We walked up the path chortling at his silliness, although I had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with the talk between him and Donghae at the amusement park.

I bid good night to my hyungs before turning right on the first floor towards the pool. Wondering what on earth Donghae was up to, I pushed open the door and walked in. Seeing no one, I walked to the edge of the pool, still looking around for the one who called me there. It was then that I noticed the water. It was full of thick white bubbles.

"What…?" I asked no one in particular.

And then suddenly, I was in the midst of those white bubbles, soaking wet. A huge splash next to me informed me that someone else had jumped in.

Within a few seconds, Donghae had me in a headlock. I grabbed his arms and bent over, flipping him underwater. When he surfaced, we were both laughing.

"Donghae! What is this?" I asked through my giggles.

"Don't you remember?" He asked playfully.

* * *

When Super Junior was first formed, we were roomed in pairs. I knew my roommate was Donghae, but I hadn't spoken to him much. The first day, I walked into the bathroom as he was washing his face. I smelled something really familiar, so I looked around.

"You use this brand of bubble bath?" I asked him casually.

"Mm?" He asked, checking his reflection in the mirror. Then he turned around. "Oh yeah, I've used it since I was a kid. Always found that a bubble bath after a strenuous workout is really relaxing."

Then, several months ago, before Donghae's departure, we were in the dance room freestyling. After a couple hours, we decided to call it a day and headed back to our room.

"You gonna take one?" I asked him and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Of course. Wanna join me?" He smirked. I knew he was playing with me so I retaliated.

"Oh suuure, except you don't let anyone else touch your precious bubble bath, not even your dear roommate." He grinned.

"You know," I continued offhandedly, "one of these days, I want to just fill a swimming pool with bubble bath and plunge in."

Donghae chuckled.

* * *

As I returned to the present, he looked at me expectantly. I smiled at him, slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously!" I said laughing. "But why today?" He slowly waded his way towards me.

"Missed you." He stated simply.

"Hae…"

And then he tackled me and pushed me underwater.

"Aish, you punk!"

And we spent the rest of the night horsing around in the pool filled with bubbles. I didn't find out until later, that someone was watching us quietly from the window.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know this is kind of random, but since it's part of the challenge, I have to stick to the topic. I'm bent on using topics 93 through 100 to write a multichaptered fic so I'm doing my best to tie it all together. Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 93/100, Bubble Baths, *WC


	3. Makeup

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior D:

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

* * *

It was two in the afternoon, and Donghae sat in the living room, reliving his experience, and how fun it had been, in the pool the night before. Hankyung was there with him, happily thinking about how excited Donghae was when he agreed to help keep Eunhyuk occupied.

Just then, the door to the dorm opened and Eunhyuk walked in. "Speak of the devil." Hankyung thought. The so-called "devil" was holding a shopping bag and rubbing his right eye. He kicked off his shoes and headed straight to his room.

"Hyukkie! You shouldn't rub your eyes, even if you're tired!" Hankyung called after him. There was no response.

"I'll go check on him." Donghae said after a minute. He rose from the couch and walked into their well-lit room. The shopping bag was on the bed but Eunhyuk was nowhere in sight. Then, he noticed a bit of light from under the closed bathroom door, masked by the sunlight flooding in through the window. He knocked.

"Hyukkie? I'm coming in." He tried the door. Locked. "Hyukkie? Are you okay?"

"Mm… Hae? Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute okay?" Donghae started counting to 60 in his head. At 35, the door opened and Eunhyuk stood in the doorway looking at him. Donghae scrutinized his roommate's face. There were no bags under his eyes, and the said eyes weren't red. He didn't look tired at all.

"What are you doing in here?" He walked into the bathroom and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that every container of makeup the two of them owned was sitting on the bathroom counter, open.

"Makeup? Why are you putting on makeup?" Eunhyuk winced slightly.

"Today is Shindong's birthday right? I figured that since we're celebrities, the party we're throwing for him might be caught on multiple cameras. We might as well put on a little makeup."

"A little?" Donghae asked in disbelief. "You're using every last bit of makeup we own!"

Eunhyuk brushed him off. "Come on Hae," he said quietly, "you should put some on too."

Despite his suspicions, Donghae consented.

* * *

A few hours later, the whole of Super Junior stood on a dock at the edge of a lake in one of the more picturesque areas of South Korea. They led a blindfolded Shindong up a ramp and onto a giant yacht. As Eunhyuk had predicted, there were at least five camera crews waiting along the edges of the lake.

A huge pile of presents was heaped at the center of the boat, including presents from both fans and Super Junior members. Eunhyuk carefully placed his shopping bag on top to avoid causing an avalanche of boxes. Leeteuk removed Shindong's blindfold and told him to open his eyes.

It seemed that whatever Shindong was expecting, it wasn't this. He let out a yell of excitement and grabbed everyone within his reach, smushing them into a giant hug.

"You guys are the BEST!"

And with that, the party got well underway.

* * *

At four in the morning, thirteen very sleepy but extremely satisfied members hobbled through the door and collapsed respectively onto their own beds in their own rooms.

Remembering that they still needed to stay hygienic, Donghae and Eunhyuk went to the bathroom and picked up their toothbrushes.

"Hae, let's use my bed today, okay?" Eunhyuk mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. Donghae looked up in surprise. Eunhyuk's facial expressions had not changed since the start of the party, and they were no different now either. His eyes were shifting very slightly from side to side like those of a guilty child who stole food from the kitchen. His usually outward nature seemed to have retreated and been replaced by one of a more reserved kind.

"What's wrong? Is my bed too lumpy or something? We've always slept on mine."

Eunhyuk mumbled something incomprehensible. Donghae caught a few words such as "don't wanna" and "dirty".

"Well… if that's really what you want, then it's okay Hyukkie. We can sleep on your bed tonight."

"Thanks Hae."

Usually, the two slept facing each other, cuddled in each other's arms. Tonight, however, Eunhyuk faced the edge of the bed, back to Donghae. Fed up with the strange behavior coming from one of his closest friends, he waited until Eunhyuk fell asleep, then carefully got out of bed and walked around it to examine his friend's sleeping face.

"What are you hiding from me Hyukkie…?" He whispered. Then he noticed something strange.

_He's sleeping with makeup on? Is that why he wanted to use his bed today? So that he wouldn't smear that makeup all over mine? Aish, I've had enough of this._

Using his thumb, Donghae gently wiped away some of the makeup on the exposed side of Eunhyuk's face. Immediately, he realized something was wrong. Under the makeup, the skin of his right cheek was dark purple. He turned on the light and quickly shook Eunhyuk awake.

"Ugh… Hae? What's going on?"

"Hyukjae." Eunhyuk started a bit at how harshly Donghae said his birth name. "How could you hide something like this from me?"

"W-what…? What am I hiding from you Hae?" Eunhyuk pleaded. He hated when his fellow dancer was angry or upset, especially when those feelings were directed at him.

"What happened to your face then?" Eunhyuk's eyes widened slightly as his right hand shot up to his face.

"My face…?"

"Yes, your face. You have a huge bruise on your right cheek. When you returned from present shopping, you had your hand up at your face, rubbing your eye. You were just hiding that bruise from us weren't you?" Eunhyuk looked down in defeat.

"But it was nothing impor… I didn't… I didn't want you to worry…" He trailed off, still avoiding eye contact with his roommate.

"Hyukkie. What happened?"

* * *

Eunhyuk was elated. He had found the perfect gift in one of Seoul's tiny boutique shops. Better yet, it didn't cost him much at all. Everyone called him a cheapskate, but he knew he was just being frugal.

Practically skipping back to the dorm, Eunhyuk suddenly found himself surrounded by a gaggle of screaming fangirls. He usually didn't mind too much, as long as they didn't stop him from getting where he needed or wanted to be. But these girls did just that, and in addition, the look in their eyes was crazed. It was a really creepy.

Then suddenly, an arm hooked itself through his. Shocked, he just stood there, not quite knowing what to do. A piercing shriek shot through the crowd and the arm was pulled out of his. He turned to his right and saw something he hoped never to see.

Two of his fangirls were in a fist fight, over him. These things weren't supposed to happen. He didn't want people getting hurt because of him.

"How _dare_ you hook your arm through my Hyukkie-oppa's!"

"He isn't your oppa dammit. Now get off me. He knows I'm waaay better than you."

As Eunhyuk tried to intervene, something hit him on the side of his face and he blacked out.

* * *

"So, it turns out one of the girls accidentally socked me right in the face. No need to say the fight immediately stopped after that." Eunhyuk finished.

"Hyukkie, this is serious. We _need_ to tell Leeteuk-hyung."

"But it was unintentional," Eunhyuk argued back, "it's not like someone attacked me out of spite or malice…"

"We're going to tell hyung." Donghae said decisively and dragged Eunhyuk through the door and into the hallway.

* * *

Author's Comments: Whoo, this story finally got a review! Motivation to write! Thank you so much Sasukelove17! Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 94/100, Makeup, *WC


	4. Drowning

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to say this every time. It makes the reality of it all the more harsh. But alas, I do not own Super Junior.

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

* * *

Donghae POV

Unbelievable. His fans hurt him, and he didn't tell us. So what if it was unintentional? We had to do something to make sure it didn't happen again.

I dragged Eunhyuk down the semi-lit hall and into the living room. I sat him down on the couch and told him not to move a muscle. Then I slowly crept into each room and shook the rest of our band awake.

Half an hour and many hits of a pillow later, everyone was seated in the living room, some on the couch, most on the carpeted floor.

"Donghae's right, Hyukkie. If we don't bring attention to this, we risk the chance of a similar incident occurring again." Leeteuk said quietly. "I know you wish to avoid confrontations, but this is extremely important."

"But it was unintentional…" Eunhyuk was so persistent. I didn't understand what he was thinking. Even so, the worried look on his face was heartbreaking.

"Hyukkie, everything's going to be alright." I assured him. "We're just going to ask the fans to be a bit more careful. Nothing more. I'll make the announcement tomorrow, during our visit to Kiss the Radio."

He resigned. "… Okay…"

* * *

The next morning, as usual, a small crowd of fans was clustered outside our recording booth watching our broadcast. By the end, Eunhyuk was nervously fidgeting again. I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it once before letting go and adjusting my microphone.

"Hello, my treasures…" The fans outside went crazy, and although we were in a soundproof booth, their screams were clearly audible. "There's a small matter I would like to bring to your attention. Yesterday, our dear Eunhyuk was walking down the street when a fistfight broke out between two of his fans. As he tried to intervene, he was accidentally knocked unconscious by one of the girls."

The crowd immediately became quiet. Almost everyone had looks of surprise and horror on their faces. No one else seemed to notice the only girl who didn't.

"We love you very much, please don't ever forget that, and we're so happy that _you_ love _us_. But despite all that, we implore you to please be careful. We don't want anyone, fans, bystanders, or ourselves, to get hurt anymore. Thank you and we'll see you next time! This has been Super Juni-OR on Kiss the Radio!"

As we switched off our mikes, I leaned over to Eunhyuk.

"This is just a shot in the dark, but that girl in the front, wearing the pink shirt with 'Eunhyukkie!' written in the heart. She doesn't happen to be the one who knocked you out… right?" I asked him through my teeth. Discreetly, he glanced over at the window and nearly recoiled in shock.

"Omo, that is her! What is she doing here? And why is she glaring like that?" Glaring? I swore her face had gone deadpan after I made that announcement, so I turned to look at her again. It was extremely frightening. Her glare was like a thousand daggers aimed to draw blood. And she was only glaring at me. Slightly unnerved, I grabbed Eunhyuk's shoulders and steered him out, but not before noticing that her face became even darker as I did so.

* * *

Several weeks had gone by with nothing eventful occurring. All of us were back at our regular schedules, and busier than ever. We heard last night that we would be filming a tentative scene for our new music video at a water park. After checking the weather tomorrow and finding that it would be even warmer than our day at the amusement park, Heechul was overjoyed.

"Yah! How great is this?" he laughed. "This is perfect! Tomorrow's going to be awesome!" Seeing how excited Heechul was, Hankyung walked over and hugged him, both of them walking backwards and accidentally bumping into the wall.

"But don't forget Rella, we're there to work." Heechul slipped out of Hankyung's grasp and lightly stepped behind him.

"You're no fun Hannie." Hankyung smiled lightly at him as Leeteuk clapped his hands.

"Alright, everyone to bed. Let's go."

* * *

Naturally, the weather forecast was wrong. At two in the morning, the sky was gray and there was a very light drizzle. The weatherman could be heard apologizing for raising hopes over the radio in Leeteuk's room.

"APOLOGIZE? YOU RUINED MY DAY YOU YOU… !!" Heechul screamed at the weatherman who would never hear him. When Hankyung pointed this out, Heechul picked up the phone. Sungmin and Kyuhyun immediately grabbed his hands and forced the phone out of them. They then steered a protesting Heechul back into his room.

I glanced over at Eunhyuk, who was sitting there in a daze, smiling sweetly. He seemed to realize he was being watched because his eyes quickly refocused and landed on me. He blushed slightly at being caught offguard.

"I got caught huh?"

"Yep. What were you thinking about?"

"Watching Heechul and the rest of the members, I just started thinking about how much I love you all. I can't imagine my life… without any of you." I got up and hugged him, and then we followed the other members out to the car.

* * *

At the water park, the sky was still gray, but it had stopped raining. The air was warm enough for us to get wet without getting sick, so the filming proceeded. Two hours in, Eunhyuk swam up to me with yet another worried look on his face.

"Donghae. She's here."

"Hm?" I was thoroughly distracted by the huge beach ball Kangin was about to throw at me. "Who's here?"

"Her… and she's still glaring…" That immediately caught my attention. I turned away from Kangin and quickly scanned the surroundings. I relaxed.

"Don't worry Hyukkie, everything will be okay. Don't forget that this is an actual filming session. Pedestrians aren't allowed in while we're filming and there are people keeping an eye on things."

"I guess you have a point Hae." And then he quickly flinched away.

"What's wr-AHH!"

That Kangin. He's such a beast. He threw the ball at me with such force that it rammed my face into the water upon impact. Lucky Eunhyuk saw it coming.

"GAH KANGIN!"

* * *

Despite my assurances, I still tried to keep an eye on the girl at all times. In fact, I was no less nervous than Eunhyuk was. In the end, I even ended up asking our manager to make sure she didn't come near us. After getting the manager to promise, I managed to forget about her and concentrate on the filming.

Our final scene was to be filmed with the water slide. Luckily, I got to go first. As the crews set up, I could hear the excitement all around me. Adrenaline was rushing. The slide was very high and slick, and everyone waiting on the side wanted me to hurry up so they could get their own chance to go down it.

I jumped onto the slide and screamed with exhilaration as I felt the wind blow through my hair and the water rush past my body. The plunge into the pool felt like I was entering zero-gravity space. The water was a cushion all around me, allowing me to slowly descend. But as my body started to head towards the surface again, something caught me.

I looked down in surprise, wondering what on earth it could have been. Funny though, I didn't see anything at all. However, my foot was still stuck. As I bent at my waist to try and get my hand to my foot, my other arm got caught as well. Starting to panic, I twisted around to figure out what it was. I could feel the breath I took before entering the water slipping away from me. Struggling to get free, I accidentally choked a bit on my spit and coughed. As I watched the bubbles rise above me, I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was staring at a porous white ceiling. There were white walls all around me and I was covered in white sheets. Honestly, this sort of environment wasn't relaxing. Hospitals really should go with more natural colors, like a beige or tan.

Anyway, the moment I opened my eyes, apart from my surroundings, I noticed that there was only one occupied chair in the room. Who was sitting in that chair was the last thing my waterlogged brain tried to figure out before I passed out once again into deep sleep.

* * *

The second time I woke up, the lights were dimmed, and a very quiet babble of several voices filled the room. It was somewhat comforting. That silent, pure white room was uncomfortably stiff.

I tried to turn a bit to face the rest of the room but the heavy sheets kept my body from moving. My groan snatched the attention of the people whispering in the room.

"Donghae! Are you awake? Are you okay?" Leeteuk's voice was extremely worried. I turned my head, the only moveable part of my body, so that I could see his face.

"Ugh… what happened…?"

Sungmin stepped up to the edge of my bed. Behind him, I saw every member of Super Junior crammed into the room.

"It turns out that girl you asked the manager to keep an eye on wasn't a SuJu fan. She was a Eunhyuk fan, and exclusively so." It took me a second to process Sungmin's words.

"So… she…?" I asked.

"That's right. By some strange twist of fate, that girl happened to be the water park manager's daughter. In other words, she had access to every part of the water park before we came. She heard we were coming and decided to cause trouble by putting a home made net of fishing line in the water slide pool. That's what you got caught in."

"By trouble, you mean almost drowning our Fishy." growled Heechul in the back.

"How do you know all of this?"

"She was screaming about it when the police came to take her away. She said you blamed her for the bruise on Eunhyuk's cheek and that it wasn't her fault in any way. She got so mad when you grabbed Eunhyuk's shoulders on Kiss the Radio that some demented part of her brain decided to make an attempt at your life."

"How… did she get caught?"

"Funny thing. The minute Eunhyuk jumped in and cut the net, she started cursing and screaming 'why?' to him. She thought he would be grateful for the 'favor' she was doing for him."

"Eunhyuk…? Hyukkie saved me? Where is he?"

"He's sitting in that chair over there. Because he refused to leave you, he's been here since yesterday. All this mental stress and shock must have been a lot for him to handle so he's really exhausted. He's sleeping right now."

All the members parted, and I got a clear view of Eunhyuk, who had noticeable bags under his eyes and was sitting in the chair slightly slumped forward. I was so grateful to him, and waited patiently for him to wake up, even after all the members had bid farewell and left for the night, with promises to visit again the next day.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and favorite-ing! It gives me so much inspiration and motivation to write! I love you all :D

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 095/100. Drowning, WC*


	5. I like you I like you I like you

Disclaimer: *Doesn't own Super Junior*

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

The italics are Eunhyuk's thoughts and/or recollections of the past, if that's not clear :x

* * *

Having slept for so long, Donghae lay awake in bed for almost three hours, until Eunhyuk woke from his slumber.

"Hyukkie? You're awake."

"Mm… Hae… Oh my god! Hae! Are you okay? I was so worried… I…"

"Hyukkie…" Donghae interrupted gently and smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks for saving my life… and for staying by my side in the hospital. You have no idea what this means to me."

Eunhyuk walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and hugged Donghae lightly. Although there was no serious physical damage, he didn't want to apply too much pressure.

He remained on the edge of the bed for ten minutes. During that time, there was silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Eunhyuk was once again pondering over his early-morning discussion with Leeteuk when Donghae spoke up.

"Hyukkie… I don't like it here. I want to go home…" It broke Eunhyuk's heart to hear one of his closest friend's voices so longing and sad.

"We'll go home soon Hae, I promise. And I'll stay here with you until we do."

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully. The Super Junior members stopped by in twos and threes for short periods of time between their schedules. Eunhyuk was excused from his for Donghae's sake.

Night came quickly, and once again, Eunhyuk was sitting on the edge of Donghae's bed, the two of them in thoughtful silence.

_I noticed Leeteuk observing me carefully with that curious expression on his face, as if to say "Not yet?"_

Eunhyuk thought it over carefully.

"_Come to the pool in half an hour." He whispered into my ear and then strode quickly towards the dorms._

He thought it over very carefully.

"…_Mm… Leeteuk-hyung?"_

"_Can I talk to you for a bit?"_

"_Hyung… I…"_

"Donghae… I…"

Donghae looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

"_Hyung… I…" _

_He paused, struggling with his words._

"_Hyung… I… I think… If I told you… aish…"_

"_It's okay Hyukkie. Take your time"_

"_What… what would you say… if I-I told you that I liked someone? Not that I do. Um, yea…"_

"_Hyukkie, by asking me that, and then telling me you don't, it makes it very obvious that you do. Well, of course, I'd support you. I won't pry, so don't tell me if you're uncomfortable, but I will ask just once. Who is it?"_

* * *

"Hae… what would you say… if I told you that I liked someone?"

"Eh…? Where did this come from…?"

"…"

"Well… I'd support you… I guess…"

* * *

"_It's… mm…"_

"…"

"…"

"_You don't have to tell me. Really, its okay!"_

"_But… I need to tell someone… It's gnawing away at me…"_

"_Alright then, I'll listen until you can get it out, and for longer, if you want it."_

"_Thanks… it's…"_

* * *

"Y-you're not going to ask who it is? I'm sure almost anyone else would have…"

"Uh… right…" Donghae looked down and his hands. "Who is it…?"

* * *

"_Thanks… it's… Donghae…"_

* * *

"I… it's…um…"

"Come on Hyukkie, just spit it out." There was a slightly bitter edge to his voice.

Eunhyuk paused for a moment. He considered the consequences of what he was about to do. Besides, Donghae didn't sound very interested… But even so…

"Fine, it's you. I like you. I like _you_. I like _YOU_." He cried out, and then cringed away.

There was an immediate change in Donghae's gait. "Oh Hyukkie! If it was just that, you should have said so! I like you too! And so does everyone else! You're an extremely popular guy, you know!"

_He didn't understand me…_

_

* * *

_Author's Comments: This chapter might have been a bit confusing, I'm sorry D:

I was trying a new style (?) of writing... or something like that. Anyway, I'm not sure if I love how this chapter turned out. Regardless, I hope it was enjoyable ^^

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 096/100. "I like you. I like you. I like you.", WC*


	6. Glasses

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior. I've never even met them. I wish I could one day though...

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

* * *

Donghae POV

Three days after being hospitalized, I was released. In all honesty, I really didn't think I'd need to be there that long, but the hospital staff insisted upon running every available test on me to make sure absolutely nothing was broken or malfunctioning.

Kangin had taken time out of his schedule to drive a car over and pick us up. Leeteuk was in the car's front passenger's seat. Secretly, I was thankful. Heaven forbid I ever get into a car with Leeteuk as driver. I love him and all, but after just getting out of the hospital, I had no intention of going right back in.

There was an uncomfortable silence on the car ride home. That's not to say that the ride was quiet. Leeteuk and Kangin did a _lot_ of talking, but there was no conversation between me and Eunhyuk. The cause was _that_ incident. In no way were we angry, it was just awkward. Eunhyuk probably took my reaction as a rejection…

Even so, I don't know what came over me. I've loved Eunhyuk since I met him and I was so upset when he said he liked someone, someone I was pretty sure wasn't me. And even though I knew that one day, something like this would occur, yesterday took me completely by surprise. I thought I was good at dealing with people, good at dealing with surprising situations without losing my cool. Guess I was wrong. Instead of grabbing the chance, I blanked and pretended not to understand. Now the situation's like this. What if I'd blown my only opportunity to tell him how I feel?

* * *

When we got home, I went straight to my room and flopped down on my bed. I thought, at least, that Eunhyuk would come in as well, since we both hadn't been home in several days. But even after ten minutes of me lying there, the room was otherwise vacant.

I got up and walked out into the living room. Eunhyuk was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the opposite wall. The minute I walked in, he stiffened and quickly sped out of the room. He wasn't going to let me approach him…

* * *

Even at night, things weren't normal. Instead of sleeping with me on my bed, Eunhyuk soundlessly climbed into his own bed and slept facing the door, away from me. I tossed and turned for half an hour. Although Eunhyuk was perfectly still, I knew he wasn't asleep. After all those nights snuggled close to him, how could I _not_ know how he breathes when he sleeps?

"Hyukkie…?" I tried tentatively.

"…"

I sighed and gave up for the night.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting, alone, in our room, with my headphones on, listening to some of the most melancholy music I owned. For some odd reason, listening to sad music when I'm down calms me and makes me feel better.

"Donghae." I looked up. Leeteuk was standing there, leaning against the door frame. I took my headphones off and let them hang around my neck.

"Hyung. What's up…?"

"I need to talk to you."

I really wasn't in the mood to talk. After thinking about Eunhyuk and my stupidity, I was on the verge of crying. And what's worse, Eunhyuk was still avoiding me.

"What… is it?"

"It's about Eunhyuk." Of course. The one thing I didn't want to talk about. I shot up, my eyes wide open and staring. "Donghae? Are you okay?"

"Hyung, I-I really can't talk right now. Please just… leave me alone… please."

"No, Donghae, I need to talk to you about this now. This is seriously affecting him. He's already told me everything."

"And you think I'm not affected by this either? You think it's easy being ignored and avoided by one of my closest friends and my dearest roommate?" Tears were already spilling down my face. Leeteuk was just staring at me with blank eyes. I made for the door, but he grabbed my arm, still staring straight ahead, unable to grasp the situation.

"Hae…" I flinched away and shook him off, in the process, accidentally bumping against my dresser. I heard a clatter as something fell, but I didn't care. My arm was free and I sprinted down the hallway as fast as I could.

"Donghae! Wait!"

I ran into the living room, pausing in the doorway with my hand on the wall, panting slightly. Eunhyuk was sitting on the floor with Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and their laptops, pretending to watch the two of them battle it out on Starcraft.

"Hey Donghae!" Sungmin said, sparing me a glance from the game. "Woah, what's wrong…?" At that, both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk looked up. I made eye contact with Eunhyuk, but immediately broke away, and ran out the door, finding my way to the park as fast as I could.

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

"Hey Donghae! Woah, what's wrong…?" What was wrong with Donghae? I had to make sure it was nothing serious, so I looked up at him, thinking I'd glance quickly at him to check and then look away. But the minute he made eye contact with me, his eyes looked even more scared than before. He quickly ran out the door, before I could even say a word.

"Hey Donghae! Wait!" Leeteuk's harrowed scream was followed by his body as he leapt into the room and looked around quickly, immediately running through the open door Donghae left behind. There was a long silence as Sungmin and Kyuhyun looked at each other, game completely forgotten. I slowly got to my feet and their gazes shifted from each other to me.

"I have to go…" I said quietly and left the living room. Just what happened between Leeteuk and Donghae? Was it a mistake to tell hyung everything? I stepped into our room, advancing forward little by little, looking around.

Crunch.

I leapt back. At my feet was a pair of glasses, crushed. I bent down to examine them. They were Donghae's, normally sitting on top of the dresser near the door. How was I going to explain this? I knew I would eventually have to tell him, that I couldn't just sit far away waiting for him to discover that his favorite pair of glasses was now unusable…

* * *

Donghae POV

At two in the morning, I crept back into the dorms. I had successfully evaded Leeteuk and spent the day in the park, forsaking my duties as an idol and missing out on the one radio program I had scheduled that day. All the rooms were dark and quiet, except the one next to mine. Leeteuk's room. The lights were on and the incoherent mumbles of two voices could be heard inside. Two? Leeteuk was the only member of Super Junior who had a room to himself…

Not wanting to think too much, I quietly trod into my room, immediately noticing that Eunhyuk was not there. All the lights were off, but I didn't feel like going to sleep. I walked to a corner, the one farthest from the door, and sat down. Once again, I put my headphones on and laid my arms across my knees. Finally, I put my head on my arms and closed my eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but apparently I did. The next thing I knew, someone was gently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes groggily and looked at the clock. A blurred 4:29 popped out at me.

"Wus goin' on…?"

"H-hae…?" I was jolted out of my stupor. That voice.

"What… do you want…?" He held out his hands to me.

"Um… Hae… I'm sorry. I accidentally stepped on your glasses…" So that's what it was about. Only my glasses and nothing more. "Hae…?" He tilted my face towards his. "You were crying… Oh man, I'm so sorry… for everything."

I couldn't respond, so I just looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry for being a prat, for forcing my feelings on you, for being stupid, for putting you through this, and I just want things to return to normal…"

There was a long silence, but I was glad he was talking to me, and he seemed glad to have gotten all those words and feelings out. We both felt reconciled so the silence was somewhat comfortable.

"Hyukkie… do you remember what you said to me? That night at the hospital…" Hyukkie flinched back a bit.

"Hae… just please forget it?" I ignored him completely.

"Hyukkie, you weren't the prat, I was. You really thought I didn't understand you? Or perhaps I responded like that just to avoid your feelings? The truth is… I…" Eunhyuk's eyes widened.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was sorta Donghae's rant part...? Or something. But the story's not even close to over yet. Stay tuned, the next chapter's gonna be real long, and probably not what you were expecting :D

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 097/100. Glasses, WC*


	7. Soothing

Disclaimer: You probably know this already, but I don't own Super Junior.

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

* * *

Kibum POV

The strange behavior between Eunhyuk and Donghae finally ended. That first morning after Donghae's return from the hospital, Hankyung walked into their room to wake them up, and immediately walked back out. He grabbed me and Leeteuk, dragged us away from the television, and brought us into their room. The two were sleeping on different beds, and Eunhyuk had his back to his roommate. It was the first time this had happened in several years, so we knew something was definitely wrong.

Very soon after, Eunhyuk asked for Leeteuk's presence alone. I suppose he told Leeteuk the cause of this strange behavior, because the moment the last word had fallen from Eunhyuk's lips, Leeteuk went to their room and spoke to Donghae. After a series of events, Donghae ran out of the dorm and didn't come back until the next day. In other words, early this morning. But when Eunhyuk and Donghae came out into the kitchen this morning, they weren't avoiding each other at all. In fact, they seemed closer than ever.

"Hyukkie?! What's going on?"

"Shh…!!" He motioned at Donghae and Leeteuk fell silent. Donghae had fallen asleep standing up again, leaning against Eunhyuk's back with his arms around his neck.

"Everything's okay now?!" Leeteuk whispered to him. Eunhyuk smiled gently and nodded, the motion disturbing Donghae from his sleep.

"Mmrrhh… Nngh…" Donghae didn't even open his eyes. Instead, he buried his face into the crook of Eunhyuk's neck and dozed off again. I had the urge to get up and run, as far away as I could.

* * *

We had another day off. Or rather, everyone in Super Junior but me did. I was still filming a drama, so my schedule was packed. By the time I had come home, the sky was already dark and the city lights were at their brightest. I was very excited as I walked in, but I couldn't let anyone see that. I had just learned a new dance move for the drama, and I was eager to show it to Eunhyuk. After all, he had begged me to show him anything new I learned, and I loved spending time with him in the dance studio.

"Donghae? Where's Eunhyuk?" He looked up from his book and around the empty room.

"Oh, Kibum-ah. Hyukkie went out just a few minutes ago to buy some food. He said he'd be back soon."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

A couple hours later, Donghae was starting to fret. Eunhyuk had still not come back from his trip to the store. I was getting extremely nervous too. We had tried calling a couple times, but he didn't pick up. On our fourth call, Leeteuk walked in. He stared at Donghae, erratically pacing back and forth with his phone in his hands, and at me, sitting on the couch staring at the floor.

"Guys? Is everything okay?"

"No. Eunhyuk missing."

"Did you try calling him Donghae?"

"Yes. Didn't answer. What am I going to do? What if something happened?" Donghae started muttering to himself. Apparently, Leeteuk thought he wasn't going to get a comprehensive answer out of Donghae so he turned to me.

"Kibum-ah, what's going on?"

"A couple hours ago, Eunhyuk went out to buy some food. He said he'd return in a few minutes but he hasn't come back yet. We've tried calling him several times but he's not picking up. It's getting late and we're starting to worry."

"O-okay, calm down. Let's not panic. Wait it out a bit more…" But Leeteuk-hyung looked, if possible, even more worried than Donghae.

* * *

By the time five o'clock the next morning had come around, Donghae was on the verge of running into the streets. We hadn't slept all night, and the police were already doing all they could. But it seemed as though Eunhyuk had just up and vanished without a trace.

As the night had progressed, more and more members of Super Junior crowded in the living room. I looked around now, noticing that many of the members were grouped with their "comfort partners". That is, Ryeowook and Yesung were in each others arms, sleeping curled on the couch. It seemed like Ryeowook was crying over Eunhyuk's disappearance. Hankyung and Heechul were sitting in a corner, holding each other's hands, looking down and not talking. Sungmin had his arm around Kyuhyun's shoulder and had pulled him into a sort of one armed hug. The two of them were staring blankly at the wall. Shindong and Siwon were sitting across a table, both with their heads in their hands. They were practically burning holes in the tables with their intense gazes.

To be honest, I was on the verge of running out with Donghae. Only Leeteuk was in the state of mind to keep us all at bay. Kangin, though on the verge of insanity, was frantically doing his best to help Leeteuk control the emotions flying around the room.

I looked at the clock. Two hours had passed and the hands pointed to 7:13. At that moment, Donghae abruptly turned towards the door and started walking out.

"Donghae-ah, wai…" Donghae turned to glare at Leeteuk.

"I'm sorry hyung, but I can't wait any longer. Maybe searching the whole city won't turn up any results. But at least I know I tried."

"Yah, you punk!" Kangin shouted. "You think you can go off on your own? I know you feel like you've lost something important; we all have. But don't go doing irresponsible things. What if something happens to you too? Until we know what happened, we all have to stay together." The two of them glared at each other from across the room.

I approached Leeteuk and lightly grabbed his arm, catching his attention.

"Hyung." I said as I fixed him with my gaze. That one word was all it took.

"Kangin, it's okay. Let them go." Kangin immediately turned to Leeteuk with an incredulous look on his face. And then it hit him.

"Them…?"

By the time he had figured it out, Donghae and I were both out the door, sprinting as fast as we could down the stairs.

* * *

As we raced out into the street, I glanced to my left at Donghae. His eyes were straight ahead and his muscles were taut with anxiety. Heaven help anyone who got in his way.

As if we were one of mind, we both skidded on the curb and rounded the corner.

"Omo! Look! It's Fishy and Bummie!!!" I glanced behind me at the intersection we had left behind. That one scream got the attention of every school girl in the area.

"Great." Donghae growled. "We lose them. Now." I was glad the fangirls hadn't heard him say that, but hell, it was exactly what I was thinking.

For the next two hours, we combed through the areas within 3 miles of our dorm, not once slowing to a walk. As we entered yet another alleyway and saw no one, Donghae finally lost it and punched the brick wall surrounding us.

"ARRGHH WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? How could this have happened? He's so important to me and I can't even _find_ him. What if something catastrophic happens? I'll never be able to forgive myself!" He began punching the wall again.

"HYUKKIE!" Punch. "WHAT." Punch. "AM." Punch. "I." Punch. "SUPPOSED." Punch. "TO." Punch. "DO?" Punch. Crack. He sank to his knees, hands sliding down the wall. The blood from his fingers traveled through the crack he had made, turning the crevice red.

"Donghae! Calm down!" I grabbed his right shoulder and knelt down besides him. "Donghae, please. Don't do this to yourself. We'll find him, and I promise he'll be okay."

I helped him up and led him over to some upturned boxes. We both sat down, still panting from our two hour sprint around the city.

"… Kibum… why are you still here? Why… are you putting so much effort into finding him with me? Leeteuk-hyung was right. I'm being irrational. But I don't understand why you are also…"

I glanced at him and then smiled bitterly.

"If Eunhyuk disappeared… what would I do? He's such an essential part of our group. He's so innocent, so talented, so kind. He deserves happiness, but then this damn incident occurs and I can't even protect that smile of his. It's disappeared completely, right before my eyes." I looked at the ground. I could feel my eyes turning red, watery.

"Kibum… You…"

* * *

I was still in a state of shock when we got the phone call. How did Donghae see through my facade?

At first it was just static, and then…

"He- -o" a deep and crackly voice greeted us over the phone.

"Hey what's going on? Who are you?" Leeteuk's voice came through the small speakers on Donghae's phone. The caller must have put it on conference.

"Hyung, what's going on?"

"Kibum? Donghae? You guys okay?"

"Quiet. Don't say another word. Listen carefully and follow these instructions. If you want your friend back, fill a black briefcase with 50,000,000,000 won and leave it in the shadow of the warehouse 3 miles north of your dorm. If you do, your friend will show up within the next day. You have until 10 o'clock tonight. If it's not there by then… who knows what will happen to your friend here…." The caller cackled.

"AHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!! DONGHAE!!! HAEE!!! AHHH!!! IT'S HI-" Eunhyuk's screams through the small speakers pierced through us before he was abruptly cut short. Donghae froze in place. For one second, I swore he was about to collapse. But then he dropped his phone and bolted.

I grabbed the phone and followed suit. While running, I felt the phone vibrating, and put it to my ear.

"…nghae Donghae! Are you still there? Kibum? Are you guys still there?" Leeteuk's voice was thoroughly agonized.

"Hyung I'm here. I have no idea where Donghae is running to but I'm just going to follow him."

"Kibum listen very carefully. You realize we don't have that amount of money. If we can't find Eunhyuk by 10, there's no telling what will happen to him. You guys keep searching. Call me if you find anything out. Meanwhile, the rest of us will call close friends and acquaintances. We'll try to rack up enough or borrow if we have to, to prepare the briefcase in case you don't make it on time."

"Okay… Let's pray it doesn't come to that."

* * *

I swear we ran for over an hour straight. By the time Donghae had reached his intended destination, it was already dark. However, we did not end up where I expected us to be. Instead of the specified warehouse, Donghae had led us to a small street two miles west of it. Lining the streets were several dinky shops and boutiques.

Donghae walked slowly, as if reliving a dream. I was really curious, but I dared not to break his concentration. He came to a stop outside a reptile store. I peered inside. The air was a little musty, but otherwise it was relatively clean. There was no one attending the store.

We crept down the aisles, reptiles slithering around us on all sides, kept at bay by their glass encasements.

"I thought Eunhyuk hated all things reptilian."

"He does, and that's why we're here." Donghae replied.

"I'm not following."

"I have a vague recollection of Hyukkie taking me here once. Or rather, we were walking down this street as a shortcut to the radio station. Hyukkie hid behind me as we passed by this shop. When I asked him what was wrong, he asked me if I knew that he was afraid of reptiles…"

* * *

"_Ah Hyukkie, wh-what's wrong? Why are you hiding like that?"_

"_This store, Hae, it's full of reptiles. You asked why I am afraid right? It's because when I was little, a close friend of mine stole a classmate's pet snake and told that classmate to meet him at the warehouse behind the school. He had to bring all his lunch money or he'd never see his snake again. Twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet, I tried persuading my friend to just give the kid back his pet. This 'friend' of mine didn't like how I was acting and locked me in the warehouse, releasing the snake from his cage."_

"_What happened after that?"_

"_Well, eventually, they found me. The teachers that is. I didn't get in trouble, but my friend was expelled. But that snake he released bit me. Luckily, it was a harmless bite but… A-anyway, __**it's him**__. He's the one who caused me this fear, the owner of that store. And he's tried to get back at me several times. And then we became idols and had security all over. He stopped bothering me after that."_

"_Oh… how did you know he was the owner of this shop?"_

"_Some old classmates of mine confirmed it and told me to stay away…"_

"_So why are we waiting? Let's get out of here Hyukkie."_

* * *

"But why does that make you think it's here Donghae?"

"Old habits die hard. This bastard is using the same hostage trick over and over, and asking that the money be brought to a warehouse over and over. Besides, I swear Hyukkie screamed 'it's him' before the man cut the call. Also… Hyukkie said that this man had been trying to get back at him."

"Donghae… this is stretching it…"

"I know I'm being irrational Kibum; that's been pointed out already, several times. But trust me on this one. Hyukkie's in there." He pointed at the door behind the cashier's desk.

I doubtfully consented. But if Donghae was right, then he must have some sort of Eunhyuk sensor or something…

* * *

We slowly creaked open the door, releasing flickering lights and the sound of a blaring television. We stole into the room and stayed crouched down behind a table. In all honesty, I felt like a complete idiot. There was no way this could be right, and we could get arrested for something like breaking in and entering. But in the end, I had no better ideas so I followed along.

We peered through the legs of the table. The television was at the center of the dark room, facing us. Images of nude women danced across the screen. We quietly averted our gaze. Curled up in front of the television… was Eunhyuk. He had turned away from the screen and was lying on his side. His arms were over his head in a protective shield. He was shaking, so we knew he was alive.

I took Donghae's phone out of my pocket. I was about to call the police when a light and falsely pleasant voice spoke up.

"Still cowering over there eh? Maybe I should… mmm…" A man got up from his place on the chair in front of the table we were hiding behind. He was silhouetted against the light emanating from the television. Although we couldn't see his features, we could tell he would be tough to take down. Thin and lithe, but arms rippling with muscles. He was quite tall too. The bad phone quality must have masked his voice. He wasn't at all what we were expecting.

He stood directly between us and Eunhyuk. Slowly, he bent down and forced Eunhyuk's face towards the television. It was obvious that Eunhyuk didn't want to see because he groaned and struggled a bit. Then, the man did something unforgivable. He took out a knife and lightly pressed it against Eunhyuk's right arm, drawing blood. At the same time, he released his prisoner's head and lightly ran his hand over his chest. Donghae and I watched with narrowed eyes as his hand travelled farther and farther down. Eunhyuk too, realized exactly what was going to happen and started struggling more, screaming muffled by the cloth stuff into his mouth.

Donghae's arm twitched to my right. He slowly stood up and crept forward. Just as the man's hand reached its intended destination, Donghae raised his arm and brought the metal pipe in his hand crashing down.

The man staggered to his left. Donghae raised his arm again, radiating cold fury. Once again, his arm swung down but the man caught the incoming pipe and jerked it out of Donghae's hand.

"What the hell." His once lyrical voice had deepened. It was seething with menace and pain. Just then, Donghae lost it.

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL TO YOU, JACKASS! You kidnap my friend and demand a ransom, put me through a whole night of torture, and then molest my loved one right in front of me! If I hit you with a pipe, you'd better bow down and accept that you deserve it."

I snuck around the table and quietly picked up the knife the man dropped. I gently tilted Eunhyuk's head towards mine. Sensing the difference in touch, Eunhyuk hesitantly opened his eyes. When he saw me, they widened and he tried to say something. Luckily, Donghae's screaming drowned out his feeble attempt. I put my finger to my lips and cut the bonds around his wrists and ankles. I was horrified at what I saw. Deep welts had been impressed into his skin. There were multiple bruises on his body that had been bleached from sight by the light emanating from the television. The cut the man had made was now oozing blood nonstop.

Praying that the man wouldn't hear the ripping of cloth, I tore a strip of my shirt off and wound it tightly around Eunhyuk's arm, effectively stopping the bleeding for the time being. Wanting to make a run for it, I looked back to Donghae to see if everything was alright. Eunhyuk followed suit, moving as little as possible, but propping himself up on his uninjured arm to look around.

I was shocked. Eunhyuk whimpered a little. Donghae was on the floor, apparently unconscious, with the man slowly advancing upon him and away from us. I put my hand on Eunhyuk's shoulder lightly, reassuring him. Then I quickly jumped up and ran at the man, sinking the knife deep into the popliteal region of his leg and dragging it down his calf. Immediately, he fell to the floor, but not before knocking the knife out of my hand and striking me across the face with his arm on the way down. As I fell, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Donghae slowly getting up again, a malicious glint in his eye, fingering the pipe once more. As the man made a move towards the fallen knife, Donghae brought the pipe crashing down again into his skull, knocking him out for good.

Panting, we both looked up to survey the damage. Blood trickled down from the corner of Donghae's mouth. He had bruises across his arms and a scratch across his left cheek. I felt my cheek and eye swelling from the earlier hit. As I put my hand up to my face, I felt something wet. Looking at my hand, I saw that my second finger had been cut as the knife was knocked out of my hand. We both looked at each other and then down at the ground.

Donghae walked over to Eunhyuk who groaned as he tried to move. Without using words, Donghae motioned to stay still as he knelt down to inspect Eunhyuk's various injuries. Feeling that the two needed a bit of alone time, I walked back to the table we first crouched behind and picked up the almost forgotten phone on the ground. First, I called Leeteuk, and told him that Eunhyuk was alive and that there would be no need for the ransom money. Leeteuk broke down on the other side, so relieved that everything was okay.

Next, I dialed the police station.

"Hello? Hi. This is Kim Kibum from Super Junior. I believe there was a case about one of our missing members? Well, he's fine, but we need someone here to pick up the offender. Excuse me? Yes, he's knocked out cold. We're fine, a little banged up, but okay. Yea, here's the address…"

As I gave the lady the address of the reptile shop, I turned back around to Donghae and Eunhyuk. Perhaps it was just the light from the television again, but Eunhyuk was looking rather pale.

"… Hae… I'm not feeling too good… I'm getting dizzy…" Donghae immediately stopped looking at the bruises on Eunhyuk's left arm and stared into his eyes. Suddenly, his gaze snapped to Eunhyuk's right arm, and I followed suit, barely listening to the lady on the other end of the line.

The cloth I had used to wrap the knife injury had gone from white to pure crimson. There was a small pool of blood around the area, staining the cloth on his back as well.

"Kibum! We have to go, now! He needs to go to the hospital. I don't think we can stop the bleeding!" Donghae cried.

"… llo…? Hello…? Kibum-ssi, are you still there? Hello?"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we're in worse condition than we thought. I hope you get here soon because there's no one watching the kidnapper. We have to get our friend to the hospital. Thanks for your help."

I hung up and turned around. Eunhyuk had passed out on the floor and Donghae was in the process of trying to pick him up. I quickly ran over to help. When Eunhyuk was securely slumped over Donghae's back, we both ran for it.

Out of the room, down the aisle lined with reptile tanks, and out into the broad daylight. As we ran, the air felt thick, as if it were meant to slow us down.

"Dammit!" Donghae growled. "Why can't I run faster?"

We were both panting as we rounded the corner, and suddenly, fifty or so bodies blocked our way. The screaming fangirls quickly closed in on us, forming a circle we couldn't get out of. Donghae looked around frantically.

"Omigosh! Are they filming something? Look at all those injuries! The makeup artist must be a genius!"

"I know! It looks so realistic. If I didn't know better, I'd be so terrified right now!"

"LET ME THROUGH!" Donghae roared. The crowd quieted down but no one moved. Then suddenly, there was cheering.

"Oppa is such a good actor!" One of the girls screamed.

"Are we in this film too? I can't believe there were no security guards at the filming site! This must be our lucky day!" Another one exclaimed. I could tell Donghae was on the verge of punching the girl closest to him. Just as he was about to move, someone screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY! Are all of you stupid? Do you really think this is filming? Take a close look you dimwits. That boy is really out cold, the blood trickling from his arm is _real_. If you don't want your dear idols to die, make a path and let them through!"

This time, the crowd went absolutely silent. Donghae and I stared around, slightly wide-eyed, trying to find the source of the outburst. Every girl around us was staring at something outside the ring they had formed.

Through the crowd, directly ahead of us, we saw a petite girl, dressed in a black tank top and sweats. A black beanie was jammed over her short messy hair.

"Are you stupid? MOVE!" As she screamed that last word, the crowd immediately parted. Donghae pelted through the opening, with me right on his tail, as we left the whispering crowd behind.

"Thanks." He whispered as he shot past her. I paused for a second as I neared her, then grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind me.

"Hey! W-what do you think you're…? Let me go!" But her commands were drowned out by the thousands of emotions that finally caught up to me and exploded in my head. Relief, guilt, terror, anger, gratitude… all of them jumbled together, clouding my vision as I followed Donghae through the twisting streets towards the hospital. But a presence next to me, through that soft contact between our hands, brought an alleviating and soothing relief from the crazed mess in my mind.

* * *

Author's Notes: So yea, it just hit me as I reread this through for the final time before uploading that Kibum should have just asked the lady on the phone to send over an ambulance. But I didn't want to change my story so I just left it. Haha...

This was _supposed_ to be a story where the theme is "soothing" but the only time I mention anything about that is at the very very end. Like last-line-end. Oh well, don't kill me ^^;;;

I'm not really sure if I'm completely happy with the way this chapter turned out, I may come back and edit it again later... xD;

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 098/100. Soothing, WC*

Edit: Wow, I just realized that this story had cursing (:D) So now the story has to be changed to "T" rating... Poo.


	8. Apples

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior :(

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

I apologize for the lateness of the updates, but I had major writer's block. It's basically gone now, expect the final chapter up soon after this :D

* * *

Half an hour after bursting through the crowd, Eunhyuk was safely in a hospital bed, attended to by one doctor and one nurse. Donghae took extra care to make sure Eunhyuk's room wasn't blinding white, like the one he had been hospitalized in before.

Both Donghae and Kibum had refused to get their wounds treated until they were sure Eunhyuk was safe and out of danger. Once it had been established that he was going to fully recover, the two settled down in the plush armchairs placed in one corner of the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh…" Donghae began. "Kibum…? Er…" He glanced to his right. Kibum's eyes slowly wandered to where Donghae was looking, and then quickly snapped back to their original position as he stared hard at the ground.

"What am I doing here?" Came a girl's quiet yet sharp voice from the center of the room.

"Erm… yea, I was gonna ask that. Kibum, why did you bring her along…?" The two swiveled around in their chairs to face the girl. They carefully took in her slim figure and simple yet stylish black clothes.

"I… I don't know…" Kibum muttered. "It just felt like the right thing to do…" He tentatively looked up. The girl didn't show any signs of irritation so he continued. "You helped us save our friend's life… Thank you so much…"

Both he and Donghae got up and bowed to her. The girl looked a bit taken aback.

"Hey, what are you doing? You… don't have to do that much…" She sighed and walked over to them.

"AHH!" Donghae yelled and shot up from his bowing position, startling both Kibum and the girl, who had just reached him. "We don't even know your name yet!"

"Oh… I'm Singha…" Donghae noticed that she averted her eyes when he tried to look at her face. "It's nice… to meet you?"

"Yea, I'm Donghae and he's- "

"Kibum. It's very nice to meet you."

"Yea… it is. I should, um, be going now." She muttered as she anxiously gestured towards the door.

"Why don't you stay for a bit longer?" Kibum gently asked her. "I'd like to introduce you to the rest of our band too, if you don't mind."

"Uhm… I guess… it couldn't hurt to…" She lingered for a moment in the center of the room, then slowly turned around and headed towards one of the chairs by the bed. But before she managed to get to it, Eunhyuk woke up.

"Hae… Bummie…?" He asked as he sat up slowly. "What…?" And then he noticed Singha who was but a foot away. The moment the two made eye contact, Eunhyuk froze and Singha pelted out of the room.

"Oi… Singha-ssi?" Kibum trailed off as he took a confused look around the room. He rose from his chair and hurried quietly out the door as Eunhyuk remained frozen. Donghae looked at him, worry clear on his face.

"Hyukkie?" He whispered. "Are… you okay?"

"Hae… who was that girl?"

"Her name is Singha; she helped us get you through a crowd of crazy fangirls… and to this hospital. Do you know her?"

"No… I… don't think so…" But Eunhyuk looked like he doubted himself. And if Eunhyuk couldn't convince himself, he certainly couldn't convince Donghae. Even so, Donghae didn't want to press him, so he steered the conversation in a different direction.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm… pretty good I guess. My arm still hurts though…"

"Should we call for a nurse? To get painkillers?"

"Uh… no, I think I'll be okay. Thanks Hae…"

"Sure thing. Are you hungry?"

"Mm… not really. I'm not hungry, but I want something sweet…"

"Should I go out and get you candy?"

"I don't think it's the candy type of sweet I want. Actually, I can't quite put my finger on what I'm longing for…"

"Well, let me know if you figure it out, okay?"

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

A few hours later, Eunhyuk had fallen asleep again. Donghae was on the verge of dozing off in the quiet, semi-dark room when he heard some shuffling down the hall, headed towards their room. The door creaked open quietly. Donghae shifted his sleepy eyes towards the crack realizing that Kibum had successfully managed to coax Singha back into the room.

He entered, gently dragging Singha behind him. The sleepiness left Donghae's eyes as he noticed that Singha had her head bowed low, face not visible to the room.

"… Singha-ssi? Is everything okay?" Singha didn't look up at him, but mumbled assurances that everything was fine. Donghae, of course, didn't believe her.

"You should go rest." Kibum stated quietly. At this, Singha lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye. "There's a room next door that the nurse said you could use. There are also those phones down the hall if you need to call anyone. Tomorrow, we'll call the rest of Super Junior in. Does that sound okay?"

Singha nodded then quietly padded down the hall to the room Kibum had mentioned.

"Bummie, why can't she go home?"

"I've asked her if she wanted to go home and come back tomorrow but she said she'd rather stay the night. I think she called her parents to ask, and it was strange because although they let her stay, they sounded somewhat reluctant. I think they had a mild argument about it over the phone…"

"Does she avoid you at all Bummie? I mean she won't look me in the eye, or even let me see her face. And of course, there was that episode with Hyukkie…"

"Bummie…? What do you know about that girl?" Both Donghae and Kibum started a bit as Eunhyuk's quiet voice pierced the now fully dark room.

"Ah… you've woken up Hyukkie, how are you feeling? I'm sorry I ran out without saying much to you at all…"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"About that girl… she really hasn't told me much at all. I just know that her parents are wary of her being around us… and I'm not really sure why."

"Hyukkie. Are you sure nothing's wrong? You've been asking about her a lot…"

Eunhyuk looked carefully at Donghae before looking down at his sheets, tightly clenching his fists causing the sheets to wrinkle. Very slowly, he released his fists and sighed.

"Hae, don't get too worried, okay? I'm not sure if this is true… but she looks a lot like the girl… that girl, from the water park."

It took Donghae a moment to process exactly what Eunhyuk had said. He felt his heart starting to beat a little faster, but willed himself to stay calm. As Eunhyuk had said, it could possibly be a mistake. After all, the girl was different enough such that Donghae didn't notice the resemblance right away. But it made sense to him. The girl was cautious around him, and freaked out when Eunhyuk saw her face. She also would not hold her head up high while she was in the same room as him…

And if she really was the girl, of course her parents would be wary of letting her stay near the very idol she tried to kill. The one thing Donghae couldn't figure out, however, was that if this was indeed the same girl, how did she get off probation? Wasn't she taken away by the police?

With that question hanging around in his mind, Donghae fell into a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, in that serenely lit hospital room, Donghae awoke to a tentative tapping sound. He opened his eyes and looked around. The muted natural light from the white-draped window bounced around the room. His eyes shifted to the door, the source of the tapping. He got up and walked across the room in the fluffy slippers the kind nurse had provided him with the night before.

Donghae stopped before the door and listened for a moment. After a minute there were three more taps. He put his hand on the doorknob, sleepily standing there again for a moment. Then he turned the brass knob and opened the door a crack. He peered out into the hallway.

Singha was standing there, respectfully giving him space, hands behind her back. Her eyes were to the ground, but she slowly raised her head and looked at him. The determined look in her eyes knocked Donghae from his sleepy stupor. His eyes widened but that was the only reaction he let his body have.

The more he looked at her, the more he noticed the resemblance. But how did this girl go from such a crazed, pink-wearing fangirl to this cool, black-wearing girl with the common sense that helped save his person of affection's life? How did she go from having such a menacing aura to such a peaceful one? How did he never notice how beautiful her face was?

"…hae-ssi? Donghae-ssi…? Are you okay?"

"… I can see why Kibum took a liking to you…" Donghae muttered. Suddenly realizing what he said, he stumbled backwards into the room, almost falling down. "Sorry, sorry…" were the muted words Singha heard from behind the door, which had closed again with a click.

_I should be afraid of her…but why do I feel so calm…? This isn't at all what I felt last night, when I realized the possibility of her and the girl from the past being one and the same…_ Donghae thought. He got up and once again opened the door.

"Singha-ssi. Good morning." Kibum's voice floated through the open door from behind Donghae. Singha poked her head in.

"Good morning, Kibum-ssi, Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi." Donghae and Eunhyuk gave her their greetings.

"I've called the others here," Kibum announced, "and they'll be here shortly. They literally shot out of their beds and ran to the car when I told them they'd get to meet the girl who saved Hyukkie's life." Singha's face turned the slightest shade of pink.

"I'm… really glad to hear that…"

* * *

After a hectic meeting with the ten other Super Junior members, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum, and Singha plopped down into their armchairs and sighed simultaneously.

"Leader-ssi seems to have taken a liking to you." Kibum stated, after a brief moment of silence. The night before, Kibum, Eunhyuk, and Donghae agreed to keep an eye on her without alerting the rest of the members to her possible identity.

"It was really nice of them to bring us fruit…" Singha responded. Donghae looked over at Eunhyuk, who was staring longingly at the basket of fruit left by Sungmin. Grapes, pears, bananas, peaches… Donghae suddenly stood up.

"Singha-ssi," he started, unbelieving of the words coming out of his mouth, "will you come with me for a moment?" Everyone looked up in surprise.

"Um…? Sure, I guess… where are we going?"

"Secret," Donghae responded as he led the way out. "Hyukkie, Bummie, we'll be back soon. I promise." And then on the side to Kibum, Donghae whispered, "Kibum, please keep Hyukkie distracted, for his sake as well as mine." Kibum nodded once, and then went to Eunhyuk's side.

Donghae left the room and led Singha down the stairs and out into the street. How glad he was that Kibum didn't question and didn't show jealousy or suspicion! Trust Kibum to realize that this was important. He led her to a street-side market.

"Donghae…ssi…? What are we doing here?" Singha asked him, eyes now shifting from cobblestone to cobblestone as she looked down at the ground.

"We're here to buy apples. I believe these are the sweets Eunhyuk was longing for earlier. There were none in the basket… but you know, there's another reason I've called _you_ specifically out here." Singha looked up in surprise, fear slowly invading her irises.

"Please… I don't understand…"

"Singha-ssi," Donghae began as he picked out a few apples and placed them in a bag, "please tell me the truth. Are you that girl, the one… who tried to drown me?"

Singha didn't respond, and Donghae paid the vendor for the pound of apples he bought. He looked back at the girl, who had her fists clenched upon her thighs, head lower than before.

"Singha-ssi…?" He asked tentatively. She immediately broke off into a sprint. Almost as if he was expecting it, Donghae immediately followed suit, catching up to her within seconds. He grabbed her wrist lightly, although she was still unable to break free.

"Please, just answer me. I'm not angry at you. I wouldn't hate you. And honestly, I don't think I'd even fear you. I just want to know." He brought her over to a bench and the two of them sat down, on opposite ends. She was quiet for a moment. He saw droplets fall, eyes hidden by her hair.

"T-that's… me…" she said, voice shaken and choked by tears. "B-but p-please, hear me o-out. I… I'm really sorry for what I did. You have every right to hate me, fear me, ask me to stay as far away from you as I can…" She trailed off.

"Why… did you do it?" Donghae asked quietly. Clouds covered the sun and they were cast into shade.

"I was jealous. A monster. That monster that everyone has within them, it was rampant in me. The psychologist attributed it to the traumatic experience I had with a classmate a few months ago. He told me he loved me, and for a few weeks, he really treated me well. Then one day, I walked in on him kissing and touching an underclassman in an empty classroom. It was afterschool. After that, I became possessive. Everything that was mine was mine, and no one else could have it. It was around that time that I discovered your music. It was calming, soothing to me. Eunhyuk-ssi's dancing especially. It stood out to me as I watched your performances. I would sit in front of the computer for hours, just staring. I guess I deluded myself into thinking that he was dancing for me…" She trailed off again.

"But then after that incident at the water park, you were taken in… what happened then?"

"I was not held responsible for my actions because the psychologist had determined that I was mentally unstable. But he thought that I could definitely be cured. So he worked with me. My condition reversed very quickly. It seems that all I needed was someone who understood how my mind worked. Someone who could talk to me and help me see what I was becoming. The psychologist soon announced that I was showing true repentance, that I really wanted to atone for what I had done. He had me take another 'exam' and I passed. I could return to society. He told my parents, however, that I should stay away from that classmate, and for a period of time, Super Junior."

"But then, you happened to chance upon us in such a bad situation. You helped us out and we dragged you along. This must be why your parents were reluctant to let you stay over…"

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, Kibum told me. It was just speculation on his part though. He saw the way you were talking on the phone and assumed."

"Yes… I managed to convince my parents that everything would be okay."

"It seems like everything is… Truly, you are such a different person now. So much kinder, gentler… I really am very glad that I got to meet you like this. Thanks for talking to me… it's really put my mind at ease."

"Then… you don't hate me?" She asked.

"No… I don't think I do." For the first time, Singha looked up at him, directly into his eyes. Even in the shade, her eyes sparkled.

"Come… if you don't mind, I'd like you to help me prepare something…" Donghae got up and motioned for her to follow.

* * *

"Why aren't they back yet?" Eunhyuk fretted.

"Hyukkie, relax. It's really okay," Kibum started, then put his hand up to his ear. "Hear that? It's probably them walking down the hall."

The door opened and sure enough, Donghae and Singha walked in.

"Where have the two of you been? You've been gone for almost four hours now! You said you'd be back soon!" Eunhyuk cried.

"Hyukkie… shh… everything's okay. And look, we've even brought something for you."

Singha slowly stepped to the right, out from behind Donghae's frame. She had potholders on, and in her hands, she held a steaming pie, brimming with cooked apples, sprinkled with sugar and cinnamon. Eunhyuk glanced at it, then looked quickly at Donghae.

"It's okay, Hyukkie. She spent so much time making it; we should definitely sit down and eat it."

"…um… Donghae-ssi mentioned that you were longing for something sweet. He took me out with him to go buy your favorite apples… and then decided that we should turn them into a pastry. Except he was afraid he'd blow up the kitchen so he asked me to help him…" Donghae chuckled a bit. "I hope you enjoy it, Eunhyuk-ssi." Singha looked genuinely nervous.

Donghae reassuringly put his hand on Eunhyuk's shoulder.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Trust me for now, everything is okay." He whispered as he passed by. Then he walked over to Singha, took the pie from her and set it down on the table next to Eunhyuk's hospital bed. He cut a few small pieces then pulled out some paper plates. Putting a slice on each plate, he handed them out. He took very careful notice of Kibum, who purposely wandered over to Eunhyuk with a slice, then doubled back to Singha and gave it to her instead. Kibum then looked confusedly over at Eunhyuk's bed with what seemed like regret. At that moment, Kibum caught Donghae's eye, and Donghae smiled at him. Ironically, Kibum blushed.

"Hey Bummie, what's up?" Donghae asked casually as he walked over.

"N-nothing. I'm going to go outside for some fresh air…"

"Kibum-ssi, can I come with you?" Kibum looked over at Singha with the generic wide-eyed bushy-tailed response. Donghae slapped his back, almost toppling him out of his chair. Eunhyuk noticed this and chuckled.

"What's gotten into Bummie?" Eunhyuk asked after they left, still giggling.

"Hyukkie, I think he's in love!" Donghae answered playfully. "But," he began again, a bit more seriously this time, "I really do think we need to talk about this." Eunhyuk looked at him, head tilted to the side.

Donghae deliberated for a bit, wondering whether Eunhyuk really needed to know this, or whether it would hurt him more. Eventually coming to the conclusion that it would be best for him to know, Donghae looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hyukkie, you know… Kibum loved you, and probably still does… right?"

"Huh… that's not possible. Kibum doesn't show any signs at all…"

"Not when he's composed. But when he loses his composure, like on the day you went missing… it all flows out. As we were running through the streets looking for you, we stopped at the end of an alley…" Donghae paused, purposely leaving out his role in punching the wall until his hands bled. "Yeah, we stopped at the end of an alley to rest. He started talking about how upset he was and the question just dawned on me. I believe I asked him… uh… 'Kibum… You… love him don't you…?' and well, he didn't respond exactly, but I could see that I shocked him. I guess he thought he was hiding it pretty well. Well… he was… But I mean…" Donghae stopped, trying to gather his thoughts.

Ordinarily, Eunhyuk would have found this stuttering Donghae utterly adorable. But under these circumstances, he couldn't do much else but sit there and stare blankly at the wall. Kibum? Him? Why didn't he see it before? The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. Although Kibum hid it very well, there were still all those things he couldn't hide. The amount of time Kibum spent in the dance studio with him, the willingness Kibum had to teach him all those dances, all the times Kibum had looked out for him…

"Oh yea, Hyukkie, when you were sleeping on the first day in the hospital, Kibum told me that he was watching us from the window as we played in the bubble pool. It looked really hard for him but he managed to confess how happy he was to see us, yet how sad at the same time."

"… Hae… what should I do?"

"Honestly, it looks like Kibum _is_ falling for Singha. And I don't blame him. She's turned into a really kind girl…"

"Hae… what is she? How did she end up back here…?"

Donghae steepled his fingers and rested his forehead against their tips. He sighed quietly and then began. Once he had told Eunhyuk everything, he looked up for a reaction. But before Eunhyuk had a chance to show any reaction, the door opened again and Kibum and Singha walked back into the room. Eunhyuk immediately looked away. Donghae looked at the ceiling.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kibum asked. Donghae's eyes slid to his right, to stare at Kibum, before he lowered his head and looked at Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, looked straight at Singha.

"We were talking about our relationship," he said. Donghae fell out of his chair. Literally. He tried to get up and then halfway through, changed his mind because he thought it would make the situation worse if he made a big deal about it. This resulted in him sitting down on the arm of the chair, losing his balance, and toppling over, bringing the chair down with him.

Donghae looked up sheepishly – first at Singha, who was staring at him, second at Kibum, who was standing stock-still staring blankly at a wall, and third, at Eunhyuk, who had slid his eyes over to Kibum.

_What is Hyukkie thinking? Is he out of his mind?_ Donghae inwardly panicked.

"Erm…" Singha began. But before she could continue, Kibum excused himself from the room, mentioning his return to the Super Junior dorms.

"Ah… crap." Eunhyuk muttered. "I screwed up. Singha-ssi, um thanks a lot for the apple pie. It was really good."

"Not… a problem. At all…" Singha responded.

"You know, he really does appreciate it. I think you've earned his trust through this. It really meant a lot… it's just that he can't express that now… since well… you know how awkward that was." Donghae whispered to her.

"Yea… I know…" She whispered back.

"Hyukkie… what were you thinking?"

"I… don't know. It just suddenly came out. Maybe I just wanted to see his reaction? To see if it was true… Ah…"

"If what was true?" Singha asked. Donghae and Eunhyuk stared at her, wondering why she was asking such a question, before they realized that of course Singha would have no idea. Kibum, Donghae, and now Eunhyuk, were the only people who knew.

"Singha-ssi, what does Kibum talk to you about?" Donghae asked lightly.

"Kibum-ssi? He doesn't talk much… but I see his eyes. They're always confused, whenever we're in this hospital room."

"What about when the two of you went out just now?"

"They were clearer. He was laughing and pointing a lot of things out to me that I never noticed before."

Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at each other. Kibum, acting like a tour guide? That didn't sound normal.

"Singha-ssi, do you like Kibum?" Singha blanched and Donghae did a double take. Again? Eunhyuk was being extremely bold…

"Uh-hm… I like Kibum-ssi, I do. But I like both of you too and well I liked Eunhyuk before… I mean I still do. I mean… like…" Singha broke down completely. She fidgeted nervously in her chair, wringing and un-wringing her hands as she tried to put her thoughts into coherent sentences.

"Well, we think he likes you too." Singha noticed that Eunhyuk had said "too".

"But he… liked Eunhyuk at some point as well. And I think the reason you see confusion in his eyes is because he loved Eunhyuk up until the point he met you. Then everything became unclear. Everything is still in its elemental stages you know, since none of us know you well enough and you don't know us well enough." Donghae didn't understand why he could so easily tell Singha all this stuff. But judging from the way Kibum acted around her, Donghae knew that Kibum liked her a lot.

"So… what Kibum-ssi is feeling right now is jealousy?" Singha asked tentatively.

"Jealousy…?" Donghae and Eunhyuk couldn't really wrap their minds around the mental image of a jealous Kibum. "Jealousy for what?" Donghae and Eunhyuk chimed.

"Kibum likes Eunhyuk… but I can see now that you two are an item, right? I've been thinking about this for a while… although there are many people out there who would highly approve of your relationship… there may also be people like the former me out there. Are you two sure it's okay to go through with this? A-ah! Not that I'm saying it's not a good idea… but there could be consequences…"

Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the lateness of the update. Writer's block is a b****. I think part of this chapter is just me rambling on and on as my brain made up disconnected parts of the story. Oh well. Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 099/100. Apples, WC*


	9. Regrets

Disclaimer: No, I really don't own Super Junior. Honestly, I don't...

Eunhyuk's got a secret. When that secret gets out, the lives of the Super Junior members go for a crazy spin. What was the secret, who did it involve, and what happened? EunHae

And let's not forget, MetallicBlueFrog hwaiting! Thanks so much for the enthusiastic comment, it really made my day :]

* * *

A few days later, Eunhyuk was released from the hospital and everyone gathered at the Super Junior dorms to celebrate his return. Singha, of course, was invited. After all, if it hadn't been for her, Donghae and Kibum may never have gotten Eunhyuk to the hospital.

Donghae and Eunhyuk kept glancing nervously at each other throughout the party. They were happy, however, to see Singha, who was constantly talking to Kibum. They also noticed that Kibum looked unusually happy. Even when Donghae and Eunhyuk walked up to the two of them, Kibum's smile didn't falter and his eyes never left her face. But then again, Donghae and Eunhyuk weren't sure if Kibum was pretending or not.

After the party, Donghae and Eunhyuk grabbed Singha and pulled her aside.

"How's Kibum doing?" They asked her. They were really worried about their friend, but for obvious reasons, it would be very hard for either of them to go up to Kibum and ask him the very same question.

"He seems to be fine…" she stated cautiously. "Am I doing something wrong by meddling so much?"

"I don't think you're meddling," Eunhyuk began. "You really like talking to him right? You genuinely want to make sure he's alright… right?"

"Yeah…" Singha looked sheepishly down at the ground.

* * *

That night, as Donghae and Eunhyuk slept in Donghae's bed again for the first time in what felt like ages, Eunhyuk posed the question that had been bothering him since their last conversation with Singha in the hospital.

"Hae… when Singha mentioned the consequences… I'm worried about what that might mean. What should we do?"

Donghae hugged Eunhyuk's lithe frame tighter.

"I'm not sure… Although she may be right about the consequences, we can't exactly deny anything either… And at some point, our fans are going to find out… I would prefer they find out by us telling them, rather than having it leak out somehow… But even so…"

"Hae, I'm also worried about you. If what she said was true, and there are more people like her psychotic self out there… you could be in serious danger."

"I could say the same for you too…"

They felt their conversation peter out, as neither knew what to say after that. The worries and fears took their toll as the two of them fell into an uneasy sleep riddled with nightmares.

* * *

A few days later, it was apparent that something was wrong. All the members of Super Junior noticed it. It wasn't hard to miss after all. Both Eunhyuk and Donghae were getting paler by the day and losing quite a lot of weight. But whenever the members asked them what was wrong, the two of them muttered that it was nothing and shuffled away.

Only Kibum seemed to have any inkling as to what was afoot. He called Singha out and asked her if she had said anything to them.

"Why do you ask?" She wondered out loud.

"Well, this loss of weight started happening after we left them at the hospital for the last time. The nurses asked me to keep an eye on their health when we went to pick them up because although it wasn't significant, they did notice a small amount of abnormal weight loss."

"Well, I did ask them about their relationship… It came up after you left for the dorms."

"I'm really worried about those two. They would do almost anything to keep each other safe, and if one gets into trouble, the other stresses about it like there's no tomorrow. Can you tell me what the conversation was about?"

"We talked a bit about…" Singha paused as she thought about what to bring up and what not to bring up. Deciding that it would do no good to talk to Kibum about _his_ relationship to Eunhyuk, she said, "We talked about their relationship… about how wonderful it was… but at the same time that there could be consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Well… you know how I was before. What if there are other people out there like that? They might have to go through all of that again. Oh no…"

Kibum and Singha stared each other in the eyes, terror growing in both pairs as realization dawned on them.

"I… I have to go tell Leeteuk… now…"

* * *

Leeteuk was reading in his room. Or rather, he was trying to read, but not being very successful. He had just asked Donghae and Eunhyuk again what the problem was… But as usual, they denied any and everything. He stared blankly at the page, the pen in his hand tapping on one random spot.

Suddenly, Kibum and Singha burst into his room.

"Ack, sorry Leeteuk-ssi." Singha hastily apologized and stepped out of the room.

"It's okay Singha-ssi, you can come in. Kibum-ah, what's going on?"

"I think we've figured out what's wrong with Donghae and Eunhyuk." Kibum panted as he watched Singha re-enter the room and walk up to the edge of Leeteuk's bed. Leeteuk's expression was all the indication he needed to go on.

"Singha was talking to them in the hospital about their current relationship and brought up the fact that there are other people like herself… or her past self, who could potentially put the two of them in danger if the nature of their relationship got out." Kibum looked at Singha.

"I'm so sorry, really, I am. I didn't intend for it to come out like this. I was just worried… I thought it would be better for them to be aware of this."

"So all this worry is because they don't know what to do with their relationship now that they've realized the possibility of the consequences? I-I have to go talk to them…" And with that, Leeteuk ran out of the room.

Kibum and Singha looked down at the book he was reading. It had dropped onto the bed, open. There was one word surrounded by little blue pen marks: Regret.

* * *

Leeteuk paused outside the door of their room, and listened intently. There were two quiet voices inside conversing desperately and quietly. He knocked. The conversation immediately ceased.

"Can I come in you two?" He asked hesitantly. "I just want to talk… I know we've been bothering you about what's wrong for a while… but please…" He heard himself pleading… his voice was cracking. His eyes were starting to get moist. Why couldn't those two tell him something like this was bothering them? Wasn't this what he was here for? As a leader, it was his responsibility to make sure everything was okay. He felt like he had been unable to live up to that responsibility.

The door opened a crack. Eunhyuk's eye peered through the crack at him. The yellow light from the room spilled into the darker hallway, casting a diagonal stripe across Leeteuk's worried face. Upon seeing his leader's expression, Eunhyuk immediately threw open the door and stood there with him, face to face.

"Teukie… is everything okay?" He knew it was ironic. Of all things to be asking, he had to ask that. But what else could he do? "Come in, okay?"

Leeteuk nodded and followed Eunhyuk into the room. Eunhyuk then doubled back and shut the door with a click.

"Donghae…" Leeteuk's eyes searched through Donghae's mocha ones.

"Leeteuk,… are you okay?"

"Please you two, you have to tell me you're okay. Look me in the eye and tell me you two are fine." Donghae looked at the ground and Eunhyuk looked at his hands.

"Hae, Hyukkie… Look, I… I know what's bothering you. Why won't you say anything? Don't you trust me?"

"You know what's bothering us?" Eunhyuk and Donghae asked in surprise.

* * *

Three hours later, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Leeteuk emerged from their room, looking exhausted, but a bit more reassured. It was obvious that all three of them had been crying, but from the looks on their faces, everyone assumed that the conversation yielded good results. And although they were curious, everyone knew better than to ask.

At dinner, Donghae and Eunhyuk ate more than they had since they had come back from the hospital. In fact, they ate more than they ever had before.

"I didn't realize how little we were eating… I'm so famished." Eunhyuk mumbled through his food. Donghae couldn't even speak, his mouth was so full. Instead, he just nodded in agreement, eyes not leaving his plate.

Hankyung and Leeteuk stood by the stove, looking at the two fondly, while everyone else just sat and watched, their mouths agape.

Finally, Kangin had to ask.

"What the hell happened?" Donghae and Eunhyuk just kept shoveling food into their mouths. So Kangin turned to Leeteuk, who was the only other person who would know. Leeteuk just smiled serenely and put a finger up to his lips.

"Aww, come on Teukie…" Kangin whined. Everyone thought for sure than Kangin's whining would win Leeteuk over, so they kept quiet. For sure, they would find out. But even after ten minutes of non-stop pestering, Leeteuk remained as silent as ever. Kangin was extremely disheartened that Leeteuk wouldn't tell him. His Leeteuk.

"You'll all see soon enough." Leeteuk's voice emerged from the silence in the room, providing the only assurance the members would get.

* * *

Within a few weeks, Donghae and Eunhyuk were looking healthier than ever. It was perfect timing as well, because their next huge concert was right around the corner.

On the day of the concert, Singha met Kibum outside the arena where the concert was being held.

"I heard that everything has returned to normal. That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, Leeteuk talked to them, but no one else knows what happened. All Leeteuk said was 'You'll all see soon enough.' So we're not sure what to expect or when to expect it… I'm just glad that everything's okay now. Oh, I have to run, I'll talk to you later!"

"I'll be cheering for you from the front row!" Singha waved after him as he chuckled and left.

* * *

In the waiting room, Super Junior was preparing for their performance. It was going to be a big one. They had been practicing for ages, preparing to showcase the majority of the songs they had produced within the past three years. It would be a super show.

Despite their nervousness, the waiting room had an air of uncontainable excitement. Only Donghae and Eunhyuk were sitting down, nervously fingering the tassels on their white jackets. Leeteuk walked up to them, paused a moment, and then turned and faced the whole waiting room. Everyone looked up, waiting for the usual Super Junior bolstering cheer.

"Alright everyone, this is one of our biggest performances ever. Give in all the energy you've got, don't leave anything out. Fill the audience with excitement and pass on all the energy you can muster to our fans. And remember, no matter what happens, we will _always_ be Super Junior. Let's go!"

Well. That wasn't the usual Super Junior cheer. Everyone realized that something huge was about to happen.

* * *

Three hours had passed and the show was going unbelievably well. The turnout was incredible, and the volume of the audience's cheers was louder than Super Junior had ever heard. They were down to their last song. All the Super Junior members shuffled into the waiting room as a short video intermission was played.

Kibum walked over to where Donghae and Eunhyuk were sitting. He was shocked at the amount of sweat on their bodies. As the makeup artists wiped it away with a cloth, he sat down, realizing that of all the members, Donghae and Eunhyuk were working the hardest.

"How are you guys feeling?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, we're feeling great." Donghae said as his right eye twitched.

"Great job out there Kibum!" Eunhyuk beamed.

"Thanks Hyukkie. Well, Leeteuk says we're moving out in five, so rest up!" He waved his hand at them and walked away. The minute Kibum turned his back on them, Eunhyuk's smile disappeared.

"Hae… I'm really nervous."

"Me too… But, we said we were going to do this, so we'd better not turn back."

"Are you sure you won't regret this?" Eunhyuk asked, eyes pleading.

"I could never regret doing anything with you…"

* * *

For their last song, white lights danced all over the stage. The background was a backdrop of pale blue squares bathed in flickering lights. The essence of the dance and song was purity. All the Super Junior members were clad in simple white outfits. White dress shirts and white dress pants, secured by pale blue or gray belts.

As the song came to a close, the audience gave its loudest cheer yet. The lights on the stage simultaneously shut off. The whole arena was shrouded in darkness. Then, one by one, the lights flickered back on, starting in the middle of the stage and moving out to the sides. Leeteuk picked up a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming, we really appreciate all your support! To ELF, we will continue to work our hardest to bring you the best music and dance we possibly can!" The audience screamed with enthusiasm. "As a final feature for our show, we have one last performance we'd like to give. If you would please, watch with your hearts open and cheer!"

All the Super Junior members on stage froze. Another performance? They weren't told about this. The lights on the stage dimmed so that the thirteen members, standing in a line, were barely visible. Two spotlights suddenly appeared on opposite edges of the stage. Into them, stepped Donghae and Eunhyuk. Realizing that they didn't have to do anything for this final performance, the rest of the members stopped whispering to each other and stood silent, watching.

Singha, who was indeed standing at the very edge of the stage, realized that this would be one of the most important things she'd ever see. She immediately took out her camera and poised it.

Eunhyuk and Donghae walked out to the edge of the stage. It was a simple song, a duet about love. The audience swayed gently to the beat, looking like, if anything, a giant, calm sea. Donghae and Eunhyuk started walking towards the center of the stage. When they met, they took each other's hand and faced the audience once more.

Singha grinned as the audience cheered. "Fan service…" she thought to herself. "But at the same time, it's probably more…"

As the song wore on, their voices got quieter and quieter. Quiet to the point that they were no longer singing. All that was heard was the sweet melodious background music. The audience was completely silent as they watched the two on stage turn to face each other. They brought their foreheads together. Noses touched. Closer. Closer. The only light on stage was the now single spotlight them. Lips met.

The backdrop exploded into white fireworks. Every light in the arena went on. Sparks flew into the air from the stage. The audience erupted. Eunhyuk and Donghae were surrounded by floating lights. The spotlights on their white clothing illuminated them. The two were glowing.

"Wow, the lighting crew did a better job than I anticipated…" Leeteuk muttered to himself. Kangin, whose mouth had been open a moment before, turned to his left and stared at Leeteuk. Leeteuk just smiled sweetly back at him.

Snap. Singha looked at the result. Picture perfect. Eunhyuk and Donghae glowing in front, Kangin staring incredulously at Leeteuk, Leeteuk smiling happily to himself, and every other member of Super Junior wide-eyed and open-mouthed, staring at the spectacle before them.

Singha looked back up to the stage. She caught Kibum's eye. She grinned. He smiled back, eyes dancing with laughter.

It was a sweet and simple kiss. Fleeting. The two broke apart quietly and looked into each other's eyes, blushing slightly. The audience around them was wild, but supportive. And while the audience was wild, all Eunhyuk and Donghae could feel was each other.

"Saranghaeyo…" Eunhyuk said shyly.

"Mm… Saranghae."

FIN.

* * *

Author's Note: IT'S DONEEEEEEE! Yay I'm so happy! Hope y'all had as much fun reading it as I had fun writing it :]

Part of the 100 Fic Challenge. Topic 100/100. Regrets, WC*

There's a sequel out! Here's the link if you're interested in reading it: .net/s/6448876/1/Aftermath


End file.
